A radial conveyor is a type of material processing apparatus and comprises a conveyor mounted on a wheeled support structure, the wheels being configured to allow the conveyor to move in a radial, or arc-like, manner about a centre point. Like other material processing apparatus, it is common to transport radial conveyors in a container such as a shipping container. However, even though radial conveyors can usually reconfigured for stowage, they can still be too long and/or too high to fit into standard shipping containers and the like.
Another issue with radial conveyors is how to control its radial operating angle. A conventional approach is to place stops in the path of part of the machine and to halt radial movement of the conveyor when a stop is detected. However, if an operator forgets to place the stops, or places them in the wrong position, the conveyor will be incorrectly positioned.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an improved radial conveyor that mitigates the problems outlined above. It will be understood that aspects of the invention described herein may be used with other material processing apparatus.